The Remembrance
by Classy Gleekster
Summary: This is my little idea about a Fabrevans scene on the season Finale of Glee which is "Goodbye". Hope you guys like it :


**_A/N: This is my first Fabrevans story, Hope you all like it and please review! :)_**

* * *

The Remembrance

**[Quinn's POV]**

After the number that the underclassmen dedicated to us- The Seniors, Santana and I went for a last stroll around our school. Once we're about to turn left—Santana bumped onto some Purple balloons, then we saw Sam and Mercedes talking by their locker.

"**What's with all this crap?"** Santana asked while looking angrily at Sam and Mercedes

"**Oh, sorry. It's just a little surprise for Mercedes."** Sam explained

"**Uh, why? Is there a congratulatory celebration for Mercedes**?" I Asked confusingly

Mercedes smiled **"You guess!"**

Santana and I just look at each other, then all of a sudden both of our eyes widen. I think that we're thinking of the same idea.

"**Tell us that you got into the university in LA!"** Santana squealed

"**Did you?"** I exclaimed

"**Nope! But it's much better!"** Mercedes said excitedly

"**What is it? Tell us!"** Both of us chorused

"**Okay, okay! I'm a back-up singer in some popular musical show! Thanks to Sam, he uploaded my performance of Disco Inferno and they discovered me.!"** The wannabe diva said

"**Oh My Gosh! Congratulations, Mercedes."** My Latina friend cheered

""**We're so proud of you!"** I smiled with some tears in my eyes

**Both of us hugged our diva. We're so happy for her that finally reached her long-life dream!**

"**Thank you girls. So how about you, Quinn? You're still going to Yale?"** asked Mercedes

"**Well… I got into two Universities. I can't really decide."** I told my friends

"'**WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? You're so unfair!"** Santana giggled

I laughed **"Sorry, but I'm about to tell you!"**

"**It doesn't matter anymore, Congrats Q!"** Santana hugged me

"**Congratulations, girl!"** Mercedes kissed my cheek

"**Thank you, girls." **

"**Uh, Quinn.. can I talk to you—in private?"** Sam asked me

"**Um, sure!"** I turned to the girls **"See you later, girls!"**

"**Bye Quinn."** Both girls waved goodbye

* * *

Sam and I walked down the hallway. I wonder why he wants to talk to me. We stopped and entered the astronomy room. Wait a minute, the astronomy room? This is where it all began. The practice for the duet competition, our almost first kiss, the promise ring.. All of our good memories are all in that room. Our love was formed in the Astronomy room.

"**Uh, Sam,- why'd you brought me here in the Astronomy room?"** I asked

"**Well I have a few words to say to you before you go but I never had the guts to say it in the past few days and-." **

"**Well now is the right time say your few words."** I said while taking a step near him

Sam breathe deeply **"Okay, first I want to let you know that I'm very happy for you that you got accepted in Yale."**

* * *

**[Sam's POV]**

I can see Quinn smiling at me while I was saying the first sentence of my speech for her. Maybe there's something on my teeth, my eyes or maybe my lips look large when I'm talking to her. Forget about it dude! Remember what Finn said: Clear out the negative thoughts!

"**And I'm so proud that you are reaching your dream to finish high school and go to college. Even though life became harsh to you, you still fought and because of that you make me even prouder for you. Good luck for a new chapter in your life and that's.."**

"**College!"** Quinn smiled

"**Yea, College.. But all of that happiness for you also makes me feel sadness, it's because you're leaving McKinley, leaving the people that love you, leaving your Glee Club family and you're leaving me. I don't know how my High school life is going to be if you're not around. You are my inspiration, Quinn and you need to know how much you inspire me and how much I idolize you. Whenever I see you walking down the hallway I feel good and relaxed all of my problems and hatred in going to my classes are gone. Then when you smile—you gave me confidence and your eyes gives me strength. You know, you helped many people. First, you made Rachel still believe and achieve her dream to be in NYADA then, you helped Puck to graduate and you inspire me, You know, you ca be a Saint, a role model and a savior."** Sam said smiling

She giggled **"Thank you, Sam! That was the best speech ever!"**

I was surprised when she hugged me so tight, well what can I do? I hugged back.

"**I'm gonna miss you, Quinn."**

"**I'm going to miss you too, Sam." **Quinn said with a shaky voice

We pulled away from the hug for a couple of minutes, but when we pulled away our faces were like 5 inches away. I can feel her breathe. We stared into each others eyes and WAIT! Am I gonna do this? Oh well, I have to. So, I leaned in—but I was afraid, afraid that she might back out and run out of the room—but I was wrong she didn't move. So, I leaned in slowly until our lips met. At last, after two years of non interaction between each other, Finally I kissed her soft, sweet, red lips. The kiss was just short, only for 15 seconds, maybe.. but it feels so magical, it's extraordinary, it's just PERFECT!

"**Wow! That was great. It's been a long time since .." **

"**We kissed. Yeah! I'm really gonna miss you Quinn."**

I kissed her forehead and when I pulled away she placed her lips again on mine then about 7 seconds we pulled away. **"Keep that as a remembrance, Sam. I'm gonna miss you too."** Quinn said as she kissed my cheek then walked out of the room.

I think she was blushing that time. Oh well, at least I got a remembrance from Quinn.

* * *

_**Hello dear Readers. How do you find my story? Please review. Thanks! **_


End file.
